dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Redrum
Redrum is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita associated with the story Idle Series. She is an infamous pilot known for her terrifying offensive skills and penchant for crushing the dreams of aspiring newbies. Appearance Redrum appears as a young woman of average build and has scarlet hair fashioned in a long flowing ponytail complimenting her blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a stylized sleeveless white shirt with black thighs underneath. Redrum holds a strap of knives on her thighs, which in return is hidden by a large skirt. ;Alts Battle ---- ---- Redrum Supplice – Hurt them plenty. ---- Redrum is a Supplice, specializing in relentless rushdown tactics to quickly overwhelm her foes. With a new-type armored unit, Redrum is able to retain movement (but she cannot do anything else) while entering mech form by hitting any direction of the D-Pad, and there are no delays in alternating forms or performing any actions. Also, unless noted, Keres will always appear beside Redrum upon being summoned. A mini meter called "EN Meter" that is divided into four cartridges is present below Redrum's health bar; switching mode at specific frames/action will allow Redrum to perform Extend-Edge, which allows her to follow-up her attacks within specific actions at the cost of 1 cart. This makes extend attacks important trick and gain control of the battle. The mecha is also immune to flinching when hit with a Brave attack, though all damage received will be multiplied by 2 and removes 1 cart from the EN Meter. Furthermore, if Redrum herself is hit in her mech form, the mech immediately cancels the attack. If the EN Meter is empty, Redrum cannot enter mech mode; though the meter will restore itself overtime. Redrum always start out the match with 2 cartridges on the EN Meter. Personal Brave Attacks Normal= |-| Mech= HP Attacks Normal= |-| Mech= EX Mode Redrum's Ex Mode is Red Ripper, where she gains her signature skullmask while Keres gains a flowing stream of blood-red aura surrounding it. Apart from the standard Regen for both forms, the additional buffs he receives depends on what for is she on; in her normal form, she gains the ability Mei, in which her BRV attacks gains 50% chance of dealing additional Sneak Attack damage. In mech form, Keres gains the ability Blood Burst, which increases its damage output and speed. Everytime Redrum enters Ex Mode, her EN Meter will be fully recharged and performing an Extend will only consume 1/2 cart. Redrum/Keres' attacks also gain a new property, Veinedge, which has different results depending on which type of attack she uses; hitting the opponent with the same BRV attacks twice within 20 seconds automatically tears away 60% of their current BRV (after applying the damage output of the attack used). Next, hitting the opponent with the same HP attack thrice automatically inflicts BRV Break on the BRV damage segments. Performing an Extend counts as one attack. Redrum's Ex Burst is Danse Macabre. In her Ex Burst Redrum unleashes a barrage of knives pinning the opponent on the wall. Keres then rapidly slashes the opponent multiple times with its steel cable. The player must then perform at least 80% Extend-Edges during the slashing sequence, in which Redrum continue waltzing around while tossing more knives. A perfected Ex Burst result in Redrum throwing one last knife at the opponent, as he/she bursts into a shower of red petals, then rapidly wilts. Her failed Ex Burst ends with Keres performing a powerful lash cutting through the opponent instead. Equipment Redrum can equip the following: Daggers, Swords, Shields, Bangles, Hats, Clothing, Thrown, and Grappling. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Heart of Witch'' *''World Map Theme: Nightwatch'' *''Battle: Pour Elle'' *''Infinity Redrum: Pure Ruby Rival Battle *''Vs Vier: Baroque Virus'' *''Vs Sanna: Call'' *''Vs Concord: Dominator'' Quotes Default= |-| Default specific (A)= |-| Default specific (B)= |-| Default specific ©= Category: Characters